Camp Rockers Future
by Smile I'm Random
Summary: Find out about Mitchie, Shane and the rest of the cast in their future after camp rock
1. Mitchie Torres

**Mitchie, Shane and the rest of the cast and their careers**

**Name: Mitchie Torres-Grey**

**Age: 25**

**From: Dallas, TX**

**Occupation: Singer/Songwriter, Musician**

**Number One Hits: This Is Me and Who Will I Be**

**Spouse: Shane Grey **

**Currently: Mitchie Torres-Grey is currently married to singer Shane Grey. Mitchie and Shane known to teenagers as Smitchie met in summer music camp "Camp Rock" and have been inseparable since the camp. Many of Shanes songs have been about Mitchie such as: Hello Beautiful and Lovebug. Mitchie attended Camp Rock from age 15 and went untill age 18. She is now a camp instructor and her mother Connie Torres is the chef their ever since Mitchies first year. Her producer Caitlyn Gellar is also her long time best friend. Her debut album "Dream" debuted at number one staying there for a massive 19 weeks. She also dueted "The Climb" with fellow popstar Miley Stewart aka Hannah Montana for The Change For The Childrens benefit concert. Mitchie just announced that "Smitchie" is pregnant so their maybe the pitter patter of tiny future number one singers feet soon! She has recently recorded "Lo Que Soy" as a thank you to her Mexican ancestors**


	2. Shane Grey

**Mitchie, Shane and the rest of the cast and their careers**

**Name: Shane Grey**

**Age: 25**

**From: Wycoff, NJ**

**Occupation: Singer/Songwriter, Musician, Music Producer, Actor**

**Number One Hits: When You Look Me In The Eyes, Gotta Find You and many more**

**Spouse: Mitchie Torres-Grey**

**Currently: Shane was born into a very musical family, his father Joseph Grey was a singer and his mother Taylor (I know they broke up) Grey was a singer also. His dad was in a bad with his brothers Kevin and Nick, and now Shane is in a band with his cousins Jason Grey, Kevins son and Nate Grey, Nicks son. At age 13 he went to camp "Camp Rock" with his cousins and started a band called "Connect Three" and eventually won the Final Jam at the camp. Several years later he met his wife Mitchie Torres at the camp and together they are expecing a child in the early months of 2018. Shane is a very strict Christian even though he has severly misbehaved in the past. But as you can guess that is behind him. He is now starting on a movie sequel to his hit TV show "C.A.M.P" which aparently has absaloutly no meaning for the spelling at all. **


	3. Jason Grey

**Mitchie, Shane and the rest of the cast and their careers**

**Name: Jason Grey**

**Age: 26**

**From: Teaneck, NJ**

**Occupation: Songwriter, Musician, Music Producer, Actor, Backup Vocalist**

**Number One Hits: I Am Amazed, We Rock and many More**

**Spouse: Caitlyn Gellar Grey**

**Currently: Jason may not be the brightest person ever but he graduated high school top of his year. Because he was famous that was the reason. He was born to Paul Kevin Grey and Dannielle Grey and was the grandson of the former pastor at his local church. He is in the hit band with his cousins Shane and Nate. The band has one 2 grammys and final jam at camp rock. Jason was taught to sing and play gutair by his dad who was in the hit band 'The Grey Brothers' who also won several Grammys. Jason is currently married to music producer Caitlyn Gellar Grey.**


	4. Nate Grey

**Mitchie, Shane and the rest of the cast and their careers**

**Name: Nathanial Grey "Nate Grey"**

**Age: 25**

**From: Dallas TX**

**Occupation: Songwriter, Musician, Music Producer, Actor, Singer**

**Number One Hits: Time For Me To Fly and A Little Bit Longer**

**Spouse: Tess Tyler**

**Currently: Aged 14 Nate was diagnosed with type one diabetes and owns a charity called "Childrens Change Foundation" which is partnered with many charity to raise money for diabetes. He wrote "A Little Bit Longer" about his sufferung with the illness. Nate works with his cousins Shane and Jason in the hit band "Connect 3". And writes many of their songs. He is also married to wannabe singer Tess Tyler daughter of grammy winner TJ Tyler and together they have daughter Ally Grey who is 2 months old. Nates parents Nick and Miley Grey are also singers but Nates father Nick has recently retired unknowingly. **

**_After 2 more bios i am gonna go on and write a story about Connect 3 and Mitchie and what i have said about them in this story_**


End file.
